Usually, as to automation of transportation working in a factory or warehouse, in order to quickly perform the processing, a size of object, a loading status of object, or a location information of object, are previously registered into a transportation control apparatus. However, in order to process various loaded objects using this technique, a large number of assumed objects need to be previously registered, and the registration working takes a long time. Furthermore, the number of data is enormous, and many times are required for the entire processing. As a result, the processing efficiency is poor. Furthermore, the object is recognized by a camera and processed. Accordingly, sufficient time is necessary to recognize one object, and this technique is unsuitable for processing of various loaded objects.
Moreover, as a conventional method, by using information such as a size of object or a loading status of object (previously stored into the transportation control apparatus), a hypothesis of algorithm processing steps for holding and transportation is created, and the most effective algorithm processing steps are selected. However, in consideration of a practical spot where various objects are processed, if the stringency is more pursued, the calculation resource is more enormous. Furthermore, if the easiness of enforcement is more pursued, the benefit of algorithm is harder to be accepted.